


Bite Me!

by celtic7irish



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Fills 2017 [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And the promise of something more, Definite flirting though, Donor Tony!, Gen, M/M, Not quite a get together fic, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Special Powers Tony, Vampire Bucky!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Bucky is a vampire.  He is awoken in Wakanda because Steve has gotten himself captured, and he's needed to go rescue him as a one-man army.  Tony is a Rare Blood, and he plans to tag along.  After a fashion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the MCU Kink Bingo for 2017 has ended, I have a bunch of lovely squares still to fill, so I"m going to post them anyhow (and just not link them to the collection). So expect more of these later!
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo Square G3: Character is a Vampire

He was hungry.  That was his first through when he opened his eyes, staring out at the two people - a man and woman - peering back at him.  They appeared worried, but not particularly concerned that he was awake.

 

Bucky licked his chapped lips.  “Why am I awake?” he asked hoarsely.  He hadn’t been cured, so there was no reason that he should be conscious right now.

 

“I apologize, Sergeant,” T’challa told him solemnly.  “We had not intended to wake you this soon, but the moment our guest crossed Wakanda’s barrier, the decision was taken out of our hands.  You awoke on your own.”

 

The girl pushed past her older brother as the cryotube opened, the bracelet on her wrist showing a 3D model of Bucky’s core systems.  “How are  you feeling?” she asked, frowning at the hovering display.

 

Bucky blinked.  “Hungry,” he admitted honestly, feeling his fangs begin to elongate, sliding out of his gums where they normally stayed.  “Who?” he asked next.

 

Shuri looked at him like he was a particularly slow child.  “You can’t feel him?” she demanded.  “Didn’t you nearly kill him recently? I would think you’d remember a viable donor source.”

 

Bucky frowned.  He’d killed a lot of people, drank from several of them.  But there weren’t that many failed kills, and even fewer of those who carried the rare blood that he needed.  Hydra had always provided the donors before, killing them when they were no longer useful as a food source for the Winter Soldier.

 

“He didn’t bite me,” a vaguely familiar voice said.  “I was wearing the suit.  The murder attempt had nothing to do with blood.”  Bucky looked up just as the owner of the voice walked in and froze, his mouth watering as his fangs elongated to their maximum length.  His gums itched with the urge to sink his teeth into a vulnerable throat.

 

Tony Stark - there was nobody else it could be - glared at him.  “Don’t even think about it, Barnes,” he snapped.  “I’m not a donor.”  He unbuttoned the very top button of his shirt, revealing the thick leather collar around his throat, and Bucky bit back a whine of disappointment.  Rare Bloods were hard to find, many of them not surviving to adulthood as they were hunted by vampires as desirable food sources.  Vampires could feed from normal humans, or even animals, but Rare Bloods were something special.

 

“That being said,” Tony continued, glaring at Bucky as if daring him to challenge Tony’s right to not be vampire food, “your best friend is an idiot and got himself captured.  I can’t bust him out without causing...complications.  Same goes for any of the former Avengers.”

 

Bucky suppressed a wince at that.  Tony had lost everything because of him.  Maybe Steve had, too, but that he been his choice.  Tony hadn’t been given one, had even tried to help Steve and Bucky before Zemon had brought everything crashing down with a twenty-second video file.

 

Bucky eyed Tony cautiously, unable to keep the tiny bit of hope from stirring in his chest, even as he worried about whatever mess his idiot of a best friend had gotten into.  “What are you saying, exactly?” he asked, choosing his words carefully.

 

Tony’s shoulders straightened, and he glared at Bucky almost defiantly.  “I’m saying that I need you to go rescue Steve, and since I won’t risk anybody else’s life, if you need to feed, then you will feed from me.”

 

Bucky was torn between eagerly accepting Tony’s offer and refusing on principle.  It was obvious that Tony didn’t want to offer up his blood, but Bucky could feel how weak he was.  Even if he’d had both arms, he wouldn’t be able to take on whatever sort of security Steve’s captors would likely employ.  Tony’s blood would boost his speed, strength, and stamina exponentially.

 

“Who has him?” he asked instead, opting to ignore Tony’s offer for the moment.  There were other ways to get the blood he needed without necessarily needing to bite Tony.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, but answered him easily enough.  “A man by the name of Thaddeus Ross,” he replied.  “Ring any bells?”

 

Bucky started to shake his head, then paused.  The name was familiar, actually.  His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember where he’d heard it.  Probably from Steve.  His eyes widened in realization.  “He controls the underwater prison,” he said slowly.  “He wanted Steve to hand me over as a war criminal.”

 

Tony sneered at that.  “That’s what he said,” he agreed.  “I’m pretty sure what he was really after was a super soldier.  His first attempt at making one didn’t go over so well. And his second try was worse.”

 

Bucky had heard about Bruce Banner, though he hadn’t met him during the battle.  Which was probably a good thing, as he didn’t fancy coming to face to face with a monster like that.  He didn’t know there had been a second one, though.  Ross sounded like a determined man.

 

Horror swept down his spine as realization hit him.  “And he has Steve,” he managed to choke out.

 

“Now you’re catching up!” Tony mocked him.  “Yes, he has Steve.  And since Ross is nominally my boss right now, I can’t free the guy without destroying all my hard work.”  Bucky had no idea what Tony was talking about, but that didn’t matter.  He needed blood, and he needed a new arm.  He turned to Shuri.

 

“Do you have one ready?” he asked, knowing that the princess would know what he was referring to.

 

Shuri nodded.  “Yes.  It will probably need a few final calibrations, but I can’t do those until it’s been installed.”  She hesitated, glancing over at Tony before turning back to him.  “Are you sure about this?” she asked.

 

Bucky shrugged.  “I can’t just leave him there.  And even if I could, I can’t let them have his blood.  Hydra tried that, tried making more Soldiers.”  Destroying them in Siberia was the only decent thing Zemo had done, even if his motives hadn’t been exactly honorable.

 

Tony snorted, but didn’t say anything, ignoring Shuri’s glare.  He met Bucky’s eyes.  “So, Soldier, you ready to do this or what?” he asked, still looking incredibly unhappy about it.

 

“I don’t have to bite you, you know,” Bucky told him.  Brown eyes regarded him curiously.  And perhaps with a hint of surprise.  “I mean, your blood would work best for this, but I don’t have to bite you to drink it.”

 

Now Tony was staring at him like he’d suddenly sprouted a tail and horns.  “And what makes you think I’m going to let you just go off on your own?” he demanded.

 

Bucky frowned, completely lost.  “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked.  “Besides, you said you couldn’t come.”

 

Tony scowled. “No, I said I couldn’t be seen breaking Steve out of the Raft.  Doesn’t mean I can’t go with you.”

 

Shuri rolled her eyes and turned to face Bucky.  “He’s a Hybrid,” she informed him. “If you drink from him, he gets a free ride-along for a few hours, until the blood wears off.”

 

Bucky’s hold body tensed, putting him on edge as he stared at Tony in surprise.  Hybrids were even more uncommon than the Rare Bloods, and not because they were food.  Hybrids had a bit of magic in their blood that allowed them to affect the vampires that fed off of them.  And Tony fucking Stark was a mind controller.

 

“Great, now you’ve scared him off,” Tony sighed.  He took a step towards Bucky, and the vampire crouched down with a low growl, his fangs bared threateningly.  Tony held up his hands.  “Look, I’m not a mind-controller.  I’ll be able to see what you see, but that’s about it.  I need confirmation of a few things, and this is the best way to do that without going through the proper channels.  Because if I do that, Ross will know I’m coming, and he’ll hide what I need to find.”  He sounded so completely disgusted that Bucky found himself relaxing a bit and looking at Tony consideringly.

 

“You can’t control me?” he asked.

 

Tony shook his head.  “I can’t even talk to you,” he admitted.  “Well, I mean, I brought some communicators for that, but I can’t do anything to you while I’m in your head.  So I’m going to have to tell you what I’m looking for and where it’s most likely to be, but you’ll be on your own in there.”

 

Bucky flicked his eyes towards T’challa, who needed.  “We confirmed what he told us.  One of the Dora Milaje is also so afflicted.”  Bucky turned back towards Tony in surprise, and the man turned his arm over, showing two delicate puncture marks in the crook of his elbow.  It wouldn’t have been enough to trigger his full abilities - a major vein was needed for that - but it would have been enough to confirm that he was telling the truth.

 

He straightened up slowly, still wary.  But the decision had already been made, and they both knew it.  He needed to get Steve out of there and away from Ross, and Tony’s blood was the fastest, most efficient way to do that.

 

He looked at Shuri.  “Install the arm first,” he insisted.  “I’m going to need all the time I can get once I drink,” he said.

 

Shuri nodded, and Tony smiled darkly.  “Wonderful,” he muttered.  “Nearly fifty years without becoming coffin-bait and now twice in one day.  It must be some sort of record.”

 

Bucky stood there, waiting until Tony met his eyes again.  “Thank you,” he said honestly.

 

Tony blinked.  Then turned on his heel and walked out of the lab without a word.

 

Bucky stared after him for a long moment, until Shuri touched his shoulder gently.  “Let’s get the new arm installed,” she said.  “There’s a lot of work yet to be done.”

 

Bucky nodded.  He needed to rescue Steve as soon as possible.  And then kick his ass for being stupid enough to get caught in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was still running the new arm through calibrations when Tony sauntered back in, flicking a glance to the way the arm moved.  “Glad to see it works,” he said.

 

Bucky blinked at him, confused, then looked back down at the arm, turning his hand so the palm was facing up.  “Yes,” he agreed.  “The arm is fully functional, and it is both lighter and stronger than the previous model.  Combat performance levels are currently unknown.”

 

Tony snorted.  “Yeah, well, you’d better hope that arm is at peak performance when you bust Cap outta prison,” he said, the joke falling flat.  Bucky just nodded, listening to the finals series of whirs and clicks as the plates settled back into position.  He had asked if the arm was made from Wakanda’s vast Vibranium stores, but Shuri had told him only that while it was indeed made of Vibranium, it wasn’t from Wakanda.  

 

And now, Bucky suspected he knew exactly where - or who - the new arm had come from.  He looked up at Tony.  “This is your work?” he asked, allowing his appreciation and awe to show.  He’d known Tony was smart like his old man, but looking at the clean, hard lines of the metal arm, he realized that Tony was likely smarter than Howard had ever been.  And far more forgiving.

 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed.  “It was a side project while I was trying to help a friend.  So if something doesn’t work, let me know.”  He spoke casually, but Bucky could hear the sorrow and bitterness and pride in his voice.  He’d heard about Tony’s friend, James Rhodes, and how the man had been shot outta the sky by Vision, a synthezoid born from the merger of two other artificial intelligences.  Bucky wondered if Tony had forgiven Vision for that yet.

 

Tony clapped his hands together briskly.  “Anyhow, now that that’s done, let’s get this over with, shall we?” he asked.  He took two steps forward, then paused, looking around the sterile lab.  Bucky looked around, too, and realized that, while it would be the most efficient way to do this, it most certainly wasn’t the most preferable.

 

“I have a room here, if you’d prefer,” Bucky offered tentatively.  “It’s not much, ‘cause I went back under, but they told me it would be here when I woke up.”

 

Tony considered him for a moment, his eyes flicking back around the lab before he nodded.  “Yeah,” he agreed, one hand rubbing almost nervously at his chest.  “A room.  That’d be good.”

 

Bucky stepped forward, careful to telegraph his movements - Tony was about to risk his life to feed Bucky so the Soldier could go save his best friend, who had turned his back on Tony not so long ago - and the last thing Bucky wanted to do was make this a more terrifying experience than it needed to be.  It was already going to be unpleasant for them both.  Well, he amended silently, leading the way out to the main corridor, it would be worse for Tony.  Bucky found himself more eager than he should be to sink his fangs into an obviously reluctant donor, and he knew he’d have to be careful or Tony would run.  And he found that he suddenly, desperately didn’t want to scare the other man off.  His rarity had little to do with it.  Tony Stark had _built him an arm_.

 

He followed the winding corridors, listening to the pleasant rumble of the vibranium bullet train ran in the mines below.  Tony had been fascinated by the magnetic levitation and the sonic vibrations that kept them from shaking apart or collapsing the underground tunnels.

 

When Bucky turned down yet another corridor, Tony paused.  “Your room isn’t out there?” he asked, gesturing vaguely towards the residential area of Wakanda.

 

Bucky shook his head.  “No,” he answered.  “I’m a stranger here, an interloper into a secret civilization.  They have promised that when I am cured, I will be permitted to move about more freely, and will have a home beyond the shield, if I wish it, but for now, it is safer for everybody that I remain here.”

 

“Hmm…,” Tony murmured.  When nothing else was forthcoming, Bucky started walking again, heading for his quarters.  Three more hallways, all of them empty, until they finally reached the rooms that had been set aside for him.  Bucky took a moment to feel proud that he’d remembered where the living space was, as he’d only been here once before he’d gone back into cryo, then pushed open the door.

 

The place was clean, but obviously unlived in, and Bucky glanced up towards the ceilings.  Shuri had proudly explained their cleaning and maintenance systems, and Bucky had enjoyed listening about things that would have been impossible seventy years earlier.  Steve had told him about Tony’s bots, too, and he couldn’t help but hope he got a chance to meet them some day, though that was starting to look less and less likely.

 

Tony paused just inside the door and looked around.  Bucky closed and locked the door, making Tony jump.  “Sorry,” Bucky muttered.  “I’m guessin’ you don’t want anybody walkin’ in on us, but I can unlock it if you’d prefer.”  

 

Tony shook his head.  “No,” he managed.  He paused, swallowed, then tried again.  “No, it’s fine.  Lock away.”  He looked around the room again before moving further into the apartment and looking around.  It wasn’t much.  Just an empty room right inside the door, two other doors further back - bedroom and bathroom - and a kitchen that was separated from the front room by a half-wall.  Bucky made a note to get some furniture in here if he was going to stay out of cryo after all this.  A couple of chairs might be nice, at least.  Maybe even a lamp.

 

He led the way to the bedroom, feeling only slightly self-conscious as he did it.  Tony raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he looked around before settling himself gingerly on the very edge of the bed, his whole body tense as if he was going to bolt the moment Bucky so much as twitched.

 

The two of them stared at each other, locked in stalemate.  It was Tony who finally broke the silence, reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt to expose the tank top underneath.  Bucky noted that the other man was...quite fit for his age, with broad shoulders and strong hands, muscles shifting pleasantly underneath bronzed skin.  Once the shirt was off, Tony dropped it to the floor, watching it fall.  His hands reached up to the collar around his throat, and Bucky made a noise.

 

“Let me?” he asked plaintively when Tony looked up.  The genius frowned, but nodded, more curious than afraid, and Bucky moved over to sit next to him on the bed, turning so that he was facing Tony’s side, one leg up on the bed and the other stretched down to the floor as he reached for the clasp, feeling the buttery-soft texture of the supple leather around Tony’s throat under his fingers.  “This is nice,” he murmured appreciatively, enjoying the texture.

 

Tony looked at him out of the side of my eye.  “The leather or the collar around my throat?” he asked wryly.

 

Bucky blinked.  “The leather. It’s very supple,” he mused as he found the hidden latch and pressed it, watching as the decorative buckle opened up.  ““Though it was very pretty wrapped around  your neck,” he added, feeling mischievous.  Bucky let the collar fall from Tony’s throat, exposing the jumping pulse underneath.  Bucky’s own blood surged at the sight, and he swallowed hard, holding himself back from pouncing on the other man by sheer force of will.  

 

Tony was watching him now, and Bucky realized that his eyes must have changed, shifting from their normal wintery grey to glowing amber.  “They look so warm,” Tony murmured, his hand reaching up and touching Bucky’s temple carefully as he got a closer look.

 

“That’s the first time anybody’s said that about them,” Bucky admitted with a small smile.  “They’re usually afraid.”

 

Tony snorted.  “What for? Your eyes aren’t the scary part.”

 

Bucky’s smile widened, showing off a hint of fang.  “Maybe not, but they show that I’m not human,” he said.  “Your Doctor Banner is the same, yes?  His eyes change first? As a warning?”

 

Tony’s look of surprise shifted to one of consideration.  “Yes,” he agreed.  “Though I’m pretty sure Bruce lets them change just to see how people react.  He’s not as out of control as he pretends.”

 

“It allows him to control when and where confrontations happen,” Bucky observed.  Tony looked surprised again.  “What? I was an expert at blending in, appearing normal until it was too late.  It’s the same sort of logic, appearing more dangerous and less in control than he is to manipulate those around him.”

 

Tony huffed.  “I’m totally going to tell him you said that,” he informed Bucky, who just shrugged.  It wasn’t like he’d ever get a chance to meet the man.

 

Silence fell between them again, both of them well aware that they were stalling, and that they didn’t have time to kill.  “So…” Tony drawled, “I guess maybe we should get this over with.”

 

Bucky sighed, but nodded.  “Yeah.  I’d like to take my time, draw it out a bit, but we don’t really have time for that,” he lamented.

 

Tony grinned, quick and furtive.  “You make it sound like sex,” he observed.

 

“Isn’t it?” Bucky asked.  Tony jerked back like he’d been slapped, and Bucky winced.  “Sorry! Sorry!  I wasn’t tryin’ to frighten you off.  I won’t touch you more than necessary, I promise.”  Tony couldn’t quite hide the hurt that flickered in his eyes, and Bucky paused.  “Unless...unless you want me to?” he asked tentatively.

 

Tony scowled at him, his cheeks flushing red as blood rose to the surface.  “Just bite me already,” he said, turning around so his back was facing Bucky.  “Rogers needs you,” he reminded him, just in case he’d forgotten or something in the last five minutes.

 

Bucky bit back a sigh, but scooted forward obligingly, reaching out carefully and touching the back of Tony’s neck, just below his nape.  Tony flinched, but Bucky didn’t pull back; there wasn’t time to take this as slowly as he’d like, to let Tony get acclimated.  But that didn’t mean he had to savage the other man, either.

 

Pressing his chest against Tony’s back, Bucky let his hands rub up and down Tony’s arms while he nuzzled at the curve of muscle where neck and shoulder met.  He’d need a vein to feed, but this wasn’t about feeding.  This was about making Tony relax, making it easier for both of them to do what they had to.

 

Tony’s pulse fluttered under his touch, and Bucky closed his eyes, taking a moment to relish in the scent of the other man, to listen to his heart beating strong and steady in his chest.  There was no mechanical whir like what Steve had tried to describe, and Bucky let himself shudder, let Tony think what he wanted of that simple motion.  He’d seen the reactor in the suit, the one that Steve had destroyed with the edge of his shield, and he’d been grateful that there wasn’t another one embedded in Tony’s chest, keeping him alive, keeping the shrapnel from piercing his heart and killing him.  It had seemed an odd thing at the time, to be grateful that his enemy had one less weakness to exploit.  But Tony wasn’t really an enemy, was he?  He’d just been in Steve’s way, collateral damage in the blonde’s determination to rescue Bucky.

 

“What are you doing?” Tony rumbled, though he let his head fall to the side, giving Bucky better access.

 

“Gettin’ to know you a bit better,” Bucky admitted.  Tony huffed a laugh.

 

“Yeah, definitely giving off the sex vibes,” he teased, his body slowly relaxing, and Bucky realized that thinking of it that way was actually easier for Tony.

 

“No reason it can’t be,” he murmured, flicking his tongue out to taste the sweat on Tony’s skin. The man smelled like metal and electricity, and Bucky let his hand slide further down, until his fingers were skimming the band on Tony’s jeans, brushing against the skin at his waist.  Tony trembled under his touch with a soft moan, his eyes falling closed, and Bucky pressed a kiss to the side of his throat, just above the carotid.  Tony didn’t flinch, and Bucky wondered how long it had been since somebody had touched Tony like this - or since he’d allowed them to.

 

“If we weren’t on a schedule here,” Tony murmured, jolting Bucky out of his haze, “I might take you up on that.”

 

Bucky pressed his smile into Tony’s neck.  “Yeah?” he asked, his voice a low rumble of sound.  “I’d like that.”  He would, too, even though he was pretty sure that the flirting would never become reality.  But Tony was right, they were on a schedule.

 

So instead of slipping Tony’s shirt up over his head, he wrapped his metal arm around the other man’s waist, and his flesh arm higher up, around his chest, grounding Tony and keeping him from jerking away.  Tony didn’t want this, he reminded himself firmly.  If he pulled away while Bucky’s fangs were in his throat, it might seriously hurt him, and that was the last thing Bucky wanted.

 

“I’ll be gentle,” he murmured.  Tony huffed a laugh, probably about to make yet another innuendo - a coping mechanism that Bucky didn’t begrudge him - and Bucky opened his mouth, his fangs piercing easily through flesh and straight into Tony’s carotid artery.  The bitter iron of his blood flooded Bucky’s mouth, along with a hint of something else, something with an edge of sourness.  Bucky dismissed it as not important.

 

Tony had tensed when Bucky bit him, but he didn’t pull away, and a moment later, Bucky felt something else flowing through Tony’s blood, something _more_.  He made an inquiring noise, and Tony hummed.  “Passenger, remember?” he said quietly, careful not to move.  And Bucky finally realized what he’d meant, earlier, when he said he’d be coming along.  Bucky could _feel_ him there, in his head, but Tony hadn’t been lying.  There were no whispers, no transfers of emotion, no pushes to act.  Instead, there was just a general awareness that there was somebody else besides _him_ in his head.

 

Bucky moaned greedily and intensified his sucking as power surged through him, his senses increasing.  Not only could he hear Tony’s heartbeat, but he could hear the whisper of air through the high vents, and the brush of his hand over Tony’s skin.  He could feel the wrinkles in the comforter underneath him, and the warmth emanating from the man in his arms.  

 

He was brought out of the feeding haze by a sharp pinch to the skin on his wrist.  He froze, realizing that Tony’s skin was a few degrees cooler than it had been just minutes ago.  Carefully, regretfully, he pulled back, fangs sliding out of Tony’s vein, the coagulant stores in their tips sealing up the puncture wounds.

 

“Please tell me that was enough,” Tony mumbled, his words a bit slurred as he swayed where he sat, Bucky’s hold the only thing keeping him upright.

 

Bucky moved carefully until he could lay Tony on the bed.  He pulled the comforter up to his chin and brushed a hand across his forehead and cheek.  Tony turned into the touch, nuzzling at Bucky’s curled fingers like a cat.  “I’ll be right back,” Bucky told him.  Walking out to the kitchen area, he looked in the fridge and reached for the coconut water.

 

“I’d prefer orange juice,” Tony called from the bedroom, and Bucky started, looking behind him before remembering that Tony could see through his eyes.  He heard a quiet chuckle from the other room as he reached into the fridge for a bottle of orange juice.

 

He brought it to Tony, twisting the cap off before handing it over.  Tony rolled his eyes, but took the bottle and took several large swallows before stopping.  He let his hands fall to his lap, cradling the juice bottle and watching it for a moment before turning to look at Bucky.  He grimaced, then closed his eyes.

 

“I always forget how disconcerting that is,” he muttered, leaning back against the pillows. Bucky fought the urge to fuss and plump them up for him a bit.  Tony’s eyes opened again, though he was staring at the far wall this time.  Probably to cut down on the confusion of seeing himself staring at Bucky through Bucky’s eyes.  “You’d best get going, Soldier,” he said.  “I don’t know how long the power boost will last, and The Raft is only above the water for a few hours a day for shift changes and maintenance and whatnot.”

 

Bucky nodded, but found that he was reluctant to just leave Tony there.  “You’ll be okay?” he asked hesitantly, wanting to be sure.

 

Tony rolled his eyes again. “It’s a minor bit of blood loss, Barnes; it’s not like you tore a limb off. I’ll be just peachy in short order.”

 

Bucky nodded.  He knew that, intellectually, but it was good to hear it spoken.  “All right,” he agreed. “Then I’m going.  But maybe, when I return, you’ll let me make it up to you?”

 

Tony glanced at him for a second in surprise, then grimaced and turned back to face the wall.  “Make it up how?” he asked, though he sounded more curious than offended, so Bucky hoped that meant he had taken the offer at face value.

 

He put on his most charming smile.  “Oh, I can think of a few ways,” he purred, letting his voice drop a couple of octaves.  Tony swallowed hard, and Bucky could feel his heart rate pick up speed.  “Whatever you’d like,” he offered magnanimously.

 

Tony smirked.  “And if what I’d like is you on your knees, sucking me off until I come down your throat?” he asked idly.

 

This time, it was Bucky’s turn to swallow hard.  “Then I’d say ‘yes, sir, please’,” he admitted honestly.  

 

Tony flushed, which Bucky was happy to see - his blood loss couldn’t be that severe if he could flush pink like that.

 

“Go on, then,” Tony told him, waving one hand lazily and closing his eyes as he shifted back against the pillows, letting them prop up his weight.  “Go save your buddy Rogers and bring him back safely.  And then we’ll sit down and have a discussion...like adults.  A discussion that will probably include blow jobs,” he added with a tired smirk.

 

Bucky laughed, sketching a mock bow.  “Yes, sir,” he grinned.

 

Tony’s laughter followed him out into the main room, and he looked at Shuri.  “Take care of him while I’m gone,” he requested.  

 

Shuri smiled.  “Of course,” she agreed.

 

“I can see you!” Tony called out irritably, and Shuri grinned, then flipped Barnes the middle finger, which made Tony laugh.  She held out an earpiece - one of the communication devices Tony had spoken of before.  Bucky accepted it in silence and slipped it into his ear.  Shuri moved past him towards the bedroom, and Bucky left.

 

Halfway down the hall, Tony’s voice came over the coms.

 

“So...what do you know about phone sex?” he asked smugly.

 

And if the Wakandan pilot wondered why Bucky’s face was bright red as he boarded the jet, he didn’t ask.


End file.
